


Dirty desire

by SiennaJTCK



Series: Dirty desire [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: Jason有些issues
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Dirty desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862983
Kudos: 29





	Dirty desire

**Author's Note:**

> 罗宾杰出没

怀着按耐不住的激动以及即将实施恶作剧的窃喜，Jason推开韦恩庄园的主卧门。

若有人责问起来，他会趾高气扬地告诉你：Alfred的准许。

义正言辞，理直气壮。

叫醒一个沉睡中的老家伙，他不会想去猛地拉开窗帘或是直截了当地没收被子。Jason跪在床边蹬掉毛绒拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地爬进家主的被子，小孩靠近了男人赤裸的后背，感受另一具躯体传来的炙热体温。“B？”

Bruce用绵长的呼吸回答他。

Jason把所有笑容用力抿了起来，脸蛋贴上对方凸出来的蝴蝶骨，同时用自己冰冷的手臂紧紧环住了Bruce的腰。

这下沉睡中的黑暗骑士有了反应。被刺激到的男人蜷缩了一下腹部，透过胸腔贴着Bruce的背部Jason听到好听却更加低沉的呢喃。仿佛耳膜被电击，一股酥麻的电流顺着耳蜗滑到脖子再融入血液直达心脏。被搔痒到却又觉得挺有意思的小孩埋在Bruce的背后咯咯地笑着，顺势抚摸对方形状分明的腹肌。

“起床起床起床”手头扫动的频率跟着嘴上的节奏。音量不恼人反而更有催眠的意味，可Jason更坏心眼地用另一只冷冰冰的手抚上了后背，顺着某道深刻的疤痕一路划到尾椎。

身前乱动的小手在碰上胸肌时被捉住，迷糊中翻过身来的Bruce顺便拎起另一只不安分的手。扑面而来好闻的香气以及过近的鼻息让Jason脸皮下微微发烫。一边惊讶于对方能一只手紧紧扣住自己两只手腕，一边又不死心地用同样冰凉的脚丫子塞进Bruce的大腿缝里。

“太阳晒屁股啦！”

他觉得自己像极了一只偷吃不成的猫。他的恶作剧还没能顺利实施完毕，就被抓个正着。

受到冰冷袭击的Bruce不见得清醒了多少，沙哑的声音说出来的话黏黏糊糊：“乖，宝贝，我们再睡一会。”Jason猛地意识到对方混沌间把自己当成了某个共度良宵的床伴，正打算暴起打人，一只厚实的手拖着他的屁股径直带进了对方的怀里。

血液仿佛被瞬间冻结，一根温暖半勃的男根正贴着Jason的小腹，男人甚至还旖旎地磨蹭他那双冰冷的大腿。

他屏住呼吸，不敢打断养父对他无意识的爱抚。Jason心中有把失衡的秤，在徒劳地衡量到底该如何是好。这是一个温暖至极的怀抱，Bruce的吐息就像神经毒素那般使他无法动弹，浓郁的麝香混杂着昨晚夜巡残留的哥谭空气的味道，而他完完全全地沐浴其中。

咫尺间的皮肤有一条细长的伤疤，Jason知道它的来历：蝙蝠侠与丧钟僵持时，对方偷袭罗宾作为他逃脱的机会。蝙蝠侠替他挡住了利刃正让丧钟有机可乘。这道骇人的伤口还历历在目，若不是他的疏忽……

他愧疚地、虔诚地、感激地，怀着无数种说不清的情愫，吻上了那道疤。

情绪作祟。

对自己的行为后知后觉，Jason感觉到自己的血液在皮肤下燃烧。好巧不巧，此时Bruce一边用半勃的性器顶着他发出舒适的梦呓，一边继续按揉他的屁股。小孩才想起他来这里的原本目的。

“我说，”Jason羞红了脸，感受自己的下身被逐渐撩起欲望，“起他妈的床！！！！”

Bruce猛地睁开眼。

后续：  
“你是个色情狂。”Jason趴在枕头上，屁股隐隐作痛，“绝对是。”

“我不否认我技术过人。”Bruce悠然自得的模样让Jason拳头发痒。

“你甚至对小孩下手!”

“我以Bruce Wayne的名誉，我对任何人下手之前都询问过对方的年龄。”说的哥谭市花花公子还有什么好名誉似的，Jason咬牙切齿。

“你之前什么都没问就对我…..”青年让自己的话都淹没在枕头里。

“我对你？”Bruce这倒是开始感到好奇。

男人侧过身撑着头看他，反而让Jason不好意思起来了。他不会说这一切的心动都萌发于一个他作死叫醒Batman的早晨。以至于后来所有博取关注的撕心裂肺，爱恨交织全都是他的自作自受。

见Jason没了后文，Bruce索性搂住这个正忿忿不平的人，带进怀里。

一个Jason最开始心动的怀抱。

“乖，宝贝，我们再睡会。”

END


End file.
